


Anything For My Queen

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: I was requested to write a one shot for someone. The Request: I was wondering would u want to do a one shot ware Negan's got himself a queen they're n love and she has a rough day so they choose to have some alone time and Negan enjoys her more dominant side.





	Anything For My Queen

Your heart hammered in your chest, the rage in your body growing as you walked up the stairs of The Sanctuary. Negan had sent you out with a group of The Saviors to go searching for supplies. What was supposed to be a quick trip turned into a disaster when a few of The Saviors decided to ignore your instructions and decided to handle things the way they wanted instead of following your orders. What could have been a great supply picked up, turned into a total disaster when those that didn’t listen to you, attracted a pack of walkers and the event ended with the group having to leave the supplies that you had found to survive.

Moving into Negan’s office, you saw Negan sitting at his desk holding a beer in his hand. His feet were perched up on top of his desk and when he a saw you, a bright smile pressed in over his lips. While you were often quite charmed by the gorgeous dimples and that smile, you just couldn’t find it in yourself to put a smile on your face in return. When Negan noticed the expression on your face, his smile slowly turned to a frown before pulling his feet down.

“Shit doll, what happened?” Negan sighed heavily, taking a sip from his beer as you dropped down to the chair that was in front of his desk. You gave him a look and knew that you wanted to explode, but didn’t want to bother him with your anger. “I know that look. It looks like some serious shit went down.”

“I took the group out today like you instructed,” you watched Negan stand up and move around the desk. He stepped before you and sat on the edge of the desk in front of you. He clutched tightly onto his beer as you looked up at him with a frown. “I don’t know Negan, they just don’t respect me. They don’t listen to me. I’m not you so they refuse to listen and things went to shit.”

“No, you’re not me, but you’re my queen,” a crooked grin pressed in over his lips after he set his beer down on his desk. He reached out to press his leather covered fingertips against the side of your face, tracing over it slowly. “So they better start fucking listening to you. Tell me what happened.”

“I told two of your men to stay watch, but they thought they knew better than your girl did. They came in and missed the pack of walkers that were headed for us. There was so much supplies too Negan, we had to abandon the run because if we would have stayed, half the crew would have been lost. If those people died, they would have said it was because of my direction when it was really just those two assholes not wanting to take my orders. This is getting ridiculous Negan, I know I’m a woman and I know I haven’t been here long, but this is just…” you felt Negan’s hands cupping your face as he caressed over your jawline. You let out an aggravated sound and Negan tipped down to press a soft kiss over your lips to try and help you calm down. “People aren’t listening to me Negan, this is bullshit. I know what I’m talking about. I just think people don’t want to listen to me because I’m fucking you and they think I don’t know anything.”

“But you do and I listen to you. The number one thing is that you came back okay today. We’ll go back for the supplies later with more people. I’m just glad you are back fucking okay in one piece,” Negan responded, his eyebrow perking up as he spoke. 

“That won’t make them respect me Negan and no one will ever listen to me,” you huffed heavily, feeling your face getting heated as you spoke about what happened. Negan was watching you closely, but you didn’t know what else to say. 

“I respect you. Also, I would listen to you about anything. I love ya doll and anything you’d want, I’d do it for you. Fuck, you’re my queen and the people here are going to have to start understanding that shit. I’ll help them fucking understand it. All you have to do is tell me which two it was that didn’t listen and I’ll make them fucking learn that shit don’t fly with me. We run this place together and if fuckers aren’t going to listen to you, then I think Lucille will have plenty to say to them.”

“Or maybe I can borrow Lucille and let them see that I’m not joking around,” you muttered in a low voice, watching the way that Negan’s smile expanded across his face. Reaching up, you caressed your hand over his salt and pepper colored beard. “People don’t fear me and they should…”

“Yes they fucking should,” Negan growled lowering in closer to you to kiss you again. A hiss fell from his lips when you tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth in a firm pull. His hazel eyes stared down at you with intrigue as a deep laugh fell from his sexy lips. “The idea of you holding Lucille and teaching those fuckers a lesson just makes me fucking hard at the thought.”

“Oh yeah?” you breathed feeling your interest perking up at the thought of Negan hard. While you wanted to be mad and get your frustrations out, you found it hard to stay that way when you were with the man you loved who was desperately trying to make you feel better. Reaching out toward the center of his pants, you palmed in over the material hearing his deep groan that followed when you sought out his slightly hardened form. “You’re not joking…”

“Baby, I fucking told you, I love when you’re dominating and shit. I like that side of you. I like you fucking angry. There is nothing hotter than my queen taking charge. It makes me horny as fuck,” his deep voice rumbled as your hand continued to squeeze and caress him through his pants. The more you touched him, the harder he got and you could feel your body heating up just at the thought. “If you want, we can go deal with those two assholes right now. You and I…then come back and have some fun of our own.”

“Not right now, I want them to wait it out. You know they are pissing their pants at the idea that I’m going to be telling you after what happened,” you saw Negan’s tongue slide out in over his bottom lip and you could feel a smile perking in over the corners of your lips. “So you like my dominating side, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea how much. I love when you put yourself in charge and start telling others what to do. Nothing is hotter than a gorgeous woman that is such a fucking bad ass taking charge. It turns me on more than I can even begin to explain,” Negan felt your hand pulling away from his body and he let out a disappointed sound. You slowly stood from your chair and saw his hazel eyes watching yours carefully. “What’s on your mind?”

Looking over your shoulder, you looked to see the door was unlocked and let out a heavy breath. Moving across the room to lock the door, you could hear the amused laugh that Negan let out behind you and you turned to him.

“Go sit in your chair,” you demanded in a stern tone, watching Negan lick over his bottom lip and nodding with a proud smile. He got up from where he was and dropped down heavily in his leather, desk chair. Moving toward him, you could see him pulling the leather glove from his hand and setting it down on top of the desk. “So I can tell you to do anything and you’d do it?”

“For you? Fuck yeah,” he slurred with a wicked smile, his eyebrows perking up as he reached out to grab a soft hold of your hips. He squeezed them in his hands before sliding toward your bottom to squeeze over it. “Anything…”

“Get undressed,” you saw his eyebrows arch up when he stood from the chair. He kicked out of his boots and then reached up to pull the zipper down in his leather jacket. He pulled the material from his body and tossed it aside to the leather couch that was in the corner of the room.

When he reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, you stopped him and motioned him to wait. Pressing your hands up and under the material, you caressed over his lean body taking your time to trace over the hard lines. Pushing the material up to center of his chest, your fingertips twisted over the dark hair covering his skin before leaning forward to tease your lips in over his flesh. Kissing over the center of his chest, your mouth slowly trailed along to his nipple taking it between your lips before swirling your tongue around the sensitive flesh. A groan escaped his lips when you bit into the flesh softly, slightly tugging on it with your teeth before swirling your tongue around it again. Pulling the material up his body, he raised his arms to help you get it from his lean body before you tossed it to the ground next to his leather jacket.

“Help me get undressed,” you muttered with a smile, feeling him eagerly sliding his hands in over the sides of your thighs. His fingertips traced upwards toward your hips until he reached the bottom of your shirt. He quickly pulled the material up your body before tossing it aside. “Slower…”

“Yes ma’am,” Negan snickered with a wide smile, grabbing a tight hold of you and forcefully pushing you down on top of the desk. A gasp escaped your lips when you felt his lips pressing in over your pulse point. His tongue flicked small lines over your skin while his fingertips traced small circles over your abdomen. His hand reached up to palm your breast through the material of your bra making your nipples harder upon contact. Negan’s mouth traveled between the valley of your breasts, down toward your ribcage and lower toward your abdomen. His tongue flicked over your skin, leaving a wet path that followed his lips movements. The sensation of his tongue sliding in over your navel caused you to lift up from the desk closer to him. A chill ran down your spine as you could feel Negan’s rough fingertips tracing over the hemline of your pants before pulling open the button in them. You arched up, allowing him to pull the material slowly from your hips and down your legs. When he dropped the material and returned, his lips pressed small kisses over the inside of your ankle while he caressed up and over your calf muscle toward your thighs. “What now gorgeous?”

“I want that wicked tongue of yours on my pussy,” you purred, tugging your fingers into his slicked back dark hair. A wicked smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as Negan nodded and stood up a bit straighter, reached for the hem of your panties. His fingertips hooked into the material and slowly pulled it down your legs before tossing it aside. His rough fingertips caressed over your thighs and you could feel your body arching in closer to him.

“I’m happy to fucking oblige,” Negan growled, leaning in over your body making a tight breath escape your lips when you felt the friction of his chest hair over your smooth skin. His hands pulled your torso up off the desk so he could unhook your bra before pulling it carefully from your body. Negan dropped the clothing before tipping in to take your breast into his mouth. You could feel his groin pressed up against your body and your let out a shuddering exhale. While you were eager to have him that way, you still wanted what you asked for. Yet his body was straining against the material of his pants and was very evident while he was pressed up against you. 

The sensation of his beard teasing in over your skin caused a whimper to fall over your lips before feeling his tongue teasing in over your taut skin. You reached up and grabbed his hair, tugging on it slightly as a small rumble of laughter fell from his lips when you urged him further down your body.

“Yes ma’am,” he grumbled with a wink before kneeling on the ground in front of the desk. He reached up to pull your hips closer to the edge and grabbed a tight hold of your right leg. You threw your head back feeling his lips pressing in over the inside of your thigh and could feel your body trembling at the closeness of him. “God, I love your pussy…”

“Negan,” a moan fell from your lips when you felt his breath etching over your skin before the sensation of him dragging his tongue over the length of your sex caused you to twitch. A soft rumble of a groan escaped his lips; the vibrations of it against your body caused a moan to escape your lips. 

Negan pulled away to lick over his lips before raising his index and middle finger to mouth to softly suck over them. Reaching out, he traced over your length in a slow caress before focusing on your core. Circling the entrance with his fingertips, he pressed forward and made your hips rise up to him as he began to press his fingers slowly back and forth inside of your body. 

“You like that, hmmm?” Negan slurred tipping forward to trace his tongue over your sensitive folds, carefully flicking over them with his talented caress. Arching your back up, you could feel the circular swirl of his tongue focusing over your clitoris before he sucked over the flesh. 

“Negan,” you breathed out his name feeling his tongue moving at a similar pace over your body as the motion his fingers made plunging deep within you. Your body shook and trembled with each the force of the caress his tongue made over your body. “Yes.” 

“There we go,” Negan pulled his head back and smiled widely as he watched your chest rising and falling heavily while he forced his fingers deep within your body. He watched closely before licking over his lips again and moving forward. “That’s my dirty girl…” 

Letting out an aggravated sound, you reached out to take your fingers and tug them into Negan’s hair to pull him closer to your body. He let out an amused sound before going back to his early motions. His mouth suckled over your flesh, teasing the sensitive parts of your body relentlessly. His tongue flicked and swirled around your body, working you up to your release. Heavy breaths escaped your body, your hand reaching up to caress over your breast as your hips quivered in his grasps. 

Arching up closer to him, you could feel a rush filling your body and your eyes slammed shut when you felt your body shake with the pleasure of your orgasm ripping through you. Negan continued to pleasure you until the very end before pulling away. He leaned back on his knees and licked over his lips as a proud smile pressed in over his lips. His dimples showed clearly as you could feel your heart pounding in your chest. 

“Mmm, you taste so sweet,” Negan reached his fingers up to suck over them slowly and you could feel your blood starting to rush throughout your veins. You sat up on the edge of the desk, gripping the edge of it tightly so you didn’t fall over on your shaky legs. You motioned him back up to his chair as Negan dropped down on top of it. Quickly reaching out, you pulled open his pants and felt him arching his hips up to help you pull the material down his body to the bottom of his hips. You wasted no time in climbing in over him, reaching down to grab his solid erection in your hand. Caressing over it a few times with your palm, you moved in over him and dropped down over his length, enveloping him in your warmth. A heavy growl escaped his lips as you started riding over him in powerful movements. His jaw clenched while your hands hooked around the back of his neck helping to aid you in your movements over him. “You like my cock inside of you? Huh?” 

“Yes Negan,” you nodded with a heavy breath, enjoying the time that Negan was allowing you to take control of the situation. His hands pressed in over the sides of your hips to grip at the flesh, but still allowed you to keep the pace you had over him. “So much.” 

Negan’s brow line creased as you raised your body up to the tip of his body before slamming down to the base of it causing heavy moans to fall from his lips. His chest was rising and falling heavily while his hips slowly began to meet the rocking motions your body had over him. He threw his head back with a smile as you slid your right hand up to tug it into his dark hair. 

“Shit…” he hissed, pulling your body in closer to his as his hands pressed up and over your back, caressing in over the planes of your body. His mouth moved in over your breast, taking his time to nibble over your flesh before swirling his tongue around in a teasing motion. “Your tight little pussy feels so good.” 

“Are you close?” you could see him looking down toward where your bodies were connected, watching the slickness of your body covering his as his cock moved in and out of your body. His eyebrows were tensed and he bit into his bottom lip. He nodded and you squeezed at the back of his neck. “Fuck me…hard…” 

“You fucking got it,” he huffed picking you up quickly in his arms and dropping you back down on the desk. He pulled your hips close to the edge of the desk, grabbing a tight hold of your thighs. His hips slammed forward into you over and over again, making heavy winces escape your lips with how hard he was thrusting. Heavy whimpers filled the air as you felt him leaning in over your, his hands releasing your thighs to grab a tight hold of the edge of the desk to help give him the power to pound into you. Your hands reached up to press in over his chest, clawing in over the skin causing a heavy growl to escape his lips. “Damn it…” 

“Right there,” your head tipped back as you felt Negan’s lips pressing in over yours when you wrapped your legs tightly around his hips, urging him deeper within your body. 

For the second time, you could feel him hitting all the right places causing your toes to curl, your body to arch up into him and shake as you felt another orgasm build up inside of you. Moaning into his mouth, you could feel Negan’s pace pick up, his mouth pulling away from yours as a groan fell from his lips. Your body clenched around his pulsating cock and he could feel his own release building up inside of him. 

His hips bucked back as he pulled out of you and pumped his hand quickly over his body. The first splash of his release was felt over the inside of your thigh as you heard his deep moans escaping his lips. Your fingertips caressed over his jawline as you felt a few more strands of his thick cum pressing in over your skin and you let out a heavy breath. Negan’s body laid in over yours as you caressed your fingertips over the back of his neck hearing his heavy laugh pressing in over you. 

“You can take control whenever you want doll, I like your dominating side,” Negan breathed, tipping back to look you over for a moment. A smile cracked in over the corners of his lips and he nodded toward the door. “So tell me, whose asses and I’m going to have to kick? You don’t upset my queen and get away with it.”


End file.
